


I'm With You

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, He's always there for her, Karedevil cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Random ficlets of Matt and Karen cuddling because I need it so bad.PS: I want the show back :'(





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Random ficlets of Matt and Karen cuddling because I need it so bad. 
> 
> PS: I want the show back :'(

“Karen!”

Everything happened so fast. It was all blurry. She could still see the blood. His wounds were so real and his silence dreadful.

Her mother, not just her father, was there too this time. She could hear them screaming. They were crying for their dead son and it was all her fault. Because that's what she always did: make everything worse. All she wished for was to sink in the bottom of the ocean and fade away.

“Karen!” he called again, succeeding to wake her up.

When she opened her eyes she was still in shock, but immediately felt relieved upon realizing it had been just a nightmare. Her body was tense and sweaty, her heart racing and tears were streaming down her face. 

Matt placed a kiss on her forehead and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.

“It's ok, baby. I'm here” he told her softly. 

She clung to him and breathed in and out trying to calm herself down in his arms. He was her refuge. They were both lying on their sides facing each other, with their foreheads touching and the rest of their bodies aligned together. 

He held her as tight as he could and started to gently massage her back to help her fall asleep.

There was no other place on Earth she would rather be. She only felt safe with him. Only he understood. Only he loved her unconditionally. And she loved him the same way.

“I'm here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You guys warm my heart <3


End file.
